


Nothing I Wouldn't Do

by redFreckles



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Cares, Diego is a Good Brother, Drabble, Drugs, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Multi, Pre-Canon, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redFreckles/pseuds/redFreckles
Summary: “You’d be lucky to have me.” The man says, right before vomiting on the floor.“Oh, yes,” Diego deadpans, “You’re such a catch.”Or Diego comes to his brothers call without hesitation.





	Nothing I Wouldn't Do

**Author's Note:**

> i just. really love diegos and klaus' relationship ok?

Diego’s apartment is a shit hole in the rough spots of downtown and if Eudora made better life choices she would never set foot in it again. If Diego hadn’t sounded so urgent on the phone she would have ordered him to meet her somewhere else but unfortunately, her decision making skills seem to be compromised when it comes to a pretty face, and here she finds herself at his dirty, dented in door. 

Eudora grimaces but knocks on the door, hoping it isn’t too disease ridden. “Hargreeves? It’s Patch, let me in.”

On the other side of the door, muted tense voices and giggling can be heard, and Eudora frowns. 

After a few moments the door opens roughly, Diego appearing from the other side sweating and visibly aggravated, holding up a man slightly smaller than him wearing a purple skirt and ripped fishnets. 

Diego’s face turns to relief as he takes her in, “Thank fuck you’re here, can you help me get him to the couch?”

“You want me to help you with your boyfriend?” Eudora says dryly, closing the door behind her. 

The man Diego is holding up audibly gags, “Not if you were the last man on earth.” He says vehemently. 

Diego snorts, “Even if I liked guys you wouldn’t be my type.”

“You’d be lucky to have me.” The man says, right before vomiting on the floor.

“Oh, yes,” Diego deadpans, “You’re such a catch.”

The man groans in response.

“He’s my brother,” Diego explains, “Now help? Please?”

Eudora swallows her questions and helps Diego walk his brother to the couch, something made much harder by said brother walking in opposing directions and swaying sloppily to a song he hums in her ear. 

When they get him on the dirty broken couch he falls on his side and rubs at his already ruined eyeliner. “Thanks pretty lady, you’re nice. She’s nice, you should keep her around D’.” The man rambles, high as all hell and drunk too if the smell of cheap tequila is any indicator. Now that she has a better look at him she notices the black and blue bruises covering him from head to toe, a set of teeth imprinted into his neck and a dark red hue on his knuckles.

Diego rolls his eyes and hits his brother in the leg with a nearby pillow, “Shut up Klaus.”

“What’s he on?” Eudora finally asks, dragging her eyes away from Klaus.

Diego sighs, rubbing the back of his head and looking far too old for his age. “No clue. Klaus’ never been good at sticking to one vice, and he ain’t picky. I doubt even he knows what drugs are in his system.”

Eudora look at the man on the couch, beaten and high and already asleep. “He should be in a hospital.” She decides.

Diego shakes his head, “No, they’ll be looking there, he’s safer with me.”

“They?” Eudora questions, “What the fuck is going on, Diego? You call me in the middle of the night to help you with your drugged up brother, who you never talked about, and expect me to not report what looks like a drug deal gone wrong, and then don’t tell me what’s happening? Explain, now.”

Diego growls, walking away and into the kitchen, returning with a towel and bleach. “It’s a long story.” He says, getting down to clean the puke.

“Tell me anyway.”

Diego sighs, “I haven’t talked about Klaus because I haven’t talked to him in years.” He says. “He was one of the first of us to leave the academy. The last time I saw him before today was two years ago when I told him I wasn’t going to fund his drug habit anymore.” Diego finishes wiping down the floors and goes back to the kitchen to wash his hands and Eudora follows.

“He called me yesterday, no idea how he got my number. He sounded- really bad. He was terrified, said he fucked up and needed help. Said his boyfriend,” Diego pauses to grit his teeth, “His  _ boyfriend _ was gonna kill him.” Diego throws the dirty towel into the sink and slams a fist into his counter, leaving another dent in it’s already broken surface. “When I found him that b-bastard was on t-t-to-” Diego lets out a frustrated sound as his words fail him. “On to- top o-of-” He slams his fist into the counter again, splitting the wood. Eudora silently walks behind him and wraps her arms around him. He tenses for a moment before relaxing, falling into her embrace with a silent sob. 

“It’s,” Eudora falters, “He’s going to be okay.”

“How do you know that?” Diego whispers. 

“Because he has you now.” Eudora says.

“I feel like I failed him.”

“You couldn’t have known Diego. Now you do. So what are you going to do about it?”

Diego shakes for a moment before he straightens up. “I’m going to help him get clean.” He says resolutely. “Then-”

“Then?” Eudora presses.

Diego slumps again. “I don’t know. I don’t know how to fix this.”

“You don’t have to fix anything.” Eudora says, “He’s not broken, Diego, just hurt and lost. All you have to do is be there for him.”

“That’s enough?” He asks.

“That’s enough.” She confirms. “And you won’t be alone.”

He falls silent, and they stay like that for awhile, before he pulls himself out of her arms to look at her.

“Will you stay the night?” He asks.

Eudora wants to say yes but- “You don’t have a mattress Diego.”

He bristles, “It’s basically a mattress.”

“A futon isn’t a mattress.” She says fondly. “But I’ll visit in the morning okay? I’ll even bring coffee, lord knows you’re a terrible barista.”   


“My coffee isn’t that bad.” He says, but he’s smiling, and that was really the goal anyway.

She pats him on the chest, “See you in the morning, Hargreeves.” She says softly.

“Good night, Patch.” He says back, and watches her as she leaves, his heart heavy and his brother restlessly moving in his sleep.

He sighs, and sits down on a wobbly chair across from Klaus, watching his chest rise and fall and keeping an eye on him until sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I made a tumblr account for tua if you wanna yell at me about these boys at deadrumors


End file.
